


Boy Scout

by Jaune_Chat



Category: Marvel Avengers Movies Universe, The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Aftercare, Fluff, M/M, Plot What Plot, Sex Pollen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-10
Updated: 2012-10-18
Packaged: 2017-11-07 10:41:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,441
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/430173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaune_Chat/pseuds/Jaune_Chat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki unleashes sex pollen on the Avengers.  Tony and Steve get caught up in the storm.  Shameless PWP.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Boy Scout

“Oh, fuck.” Tony kept himself from giggling as the extreme aptness of his swearing registered in his overheated brain.

“We need to… get away,” Steve gasped out, suiting action to words and scrambling a retreat over the broken rubble.

The pinkish dust was still floating in the air, and didn’t look to be settling down anytime soon. What the hell had Thor been thinking, taunting Loki like that? _“You’ll never sway our purpose from righteousness, brother.”_ Right. Brilliant. Loki had just smiled ever-so-slightly and a cloud of dust had blown in from nowhere.

 _Do not challenge a god of trickery, you will lose every time,_ Tony thought. Clint and Natasha had started ripping each other’s clothes off almost right away, and that had been their only real warning that things were about to go south in a very sexy, but also probably very bad for the city kind of way. Steve had given it one last good try, but his flung shield had only taken out one of Loki’s damn duplicates before the dust had engulfed him. Tony had been feeling smug, right up until he realized he’d already used up his internal air supply and his suit was pulling in filtered air. Not filtered enough, apparently.

The dust apparently didn’t affect Asgardians, and Bruce was too angry to want to bone anything, so Steve and Tony had done the only thing they could. Tried to get the hell out of the way to answer the sudden demands their bodies were putting on them. Tony’s suit was too damn tight, no longer properly snug but painfully confining and hot. He needed to get out, to relieve the pressure, to grab someone and crush them to him, to make them feel the heat pouring through his blood, to just fucking come, and come, and come again until the heat passed. From Steve’s reddened and sweaty face and the bulge in that didn’t-leave-much-to-the-imagination costume, he was in the same boat.

“Tony, I have to-. I just need to-,” Steve kept stopping himself from saying what he wanted as he just concentrated on putting distance between himself and that damned dust, his steps getting more and more unsteady. Tony himself was rapidly getting to the point where JARVIS was going to initiate an emergency shut-down if he couldn’t get himself under control, but fuck if Tony was going to let his computer lock him inside the suit to ride this out.

Besides, Loki was enough of a dick to make the dust something that modern medicine couldn’t handle.

“Grab on!” Tony called, swooping down low enough for Steve to haul himself up. His muscles swelled under his costume as he locked his arms around Tony’s titanium neck, and Steve groaned deep in his throat as Tony took off back to Stark tower. “I’m getting us out of here.”

“Now!” Steve yelled, and Tony blasted off.

\---

“Get, get out of it, I need to-. Please!” Steve was shedding his costume as fast as he could, showing every muscle of a rather spectacular torso, glistening with sweat and dust. His pants were fighting him, and Steve started swearing under his breath as the fasteners seemed to have minds of their own. He gave up after a minute and just rubbed the growing bulge at his groin, and sighed in partial relief, his face twisting in something like pain. “Oh God, it’s not enough. Tony!”

Tony was cursing under his breath as he got the suit in the cradle, feeling about ready to explode watching Steve, Steve Rogers the Boy Scout of America, stroke himself through his costume. “JARVIS, get me out of here, now!”

The machines started to disassemble the suit, but Steve threw his head back and nearly screamed in frustration. He reached out and grabbed Tony’s gaunteted hand and pulled it to him, wanting him to take over.

“Shit, Steve, I’ll pull it off!” Tony warned, lightheaded and giddy with sexual _need_ on one hand, and too damn aware of what the suit was capable of on another.

Steve growled, a full-on Bruce Banner-style growl, let go of Tony, and actually ripped his pants off his own body to stroke himself more fully. And that super-soldier formula had apparently been equally generous in enhancing _all_ aspects of Steve’s physique.

Tony tried to keep himself from drooling as he pulled back enough for JARVIS to actually unscrew him from the suit.

_Heh. Screw._

The minute he was out, Steve yanked him flush against him, half-crushing him with his strength as he rutted desperately against the smooth material of Tony’s body stocking. The too-confining feeling was gone, and the heat pooled between them, desperately increasing Tony’s already too-intense interest. He didn’t even have to move, just let Steve use him, fuck up against him, the smell and strength and desperation of him…

Tony gave himself up to it, chanting filthy encouragement into Steve’s ear as he felt himself give it up, but not come down from his sexual high. Steve shouted as he erupted, white staining the black material on Tony’s stomach, and kept going, still hard. Tony worked himself out of his clothing with a few strategic squirms and Steve’s impatient strength, then promptly collapsed on top of them as the touch of Steve’s hand on his bare equipment made him shoot like a teenager. 

“I’m not done,” Steve gasped, shaking his head in something like denial. “Need more, Tony, sorry.”

“Oh hell no we’re not done,” Tony agreed amicably, and threw a leg around Steve’s hip. The heat between them wouldn’t let him stop even if he wanted to, but there was no reason not to make this as fun as possible. “Did I tell you to stop?”

That was all the encouragement he needed, and Steve moved to cover him fully. Somewhere between the fifth and sixth time, when both were sore and sticky and still not quite satisfied, Tony realized the heat was breaking between them. But Steve was still there, deep inside him, his lips switching from Tony’s mouth to the edges of the arc reactor in his chest, making him babble out God-knew-what as they pushed together and soared one last time. Fuck, that the Boy Scout could be gentle and still strong enough to push Tony around like a rag doll would have been enough to get him into bed even without random clouds of sex pollen-.

That was when the last of the dust abruptly vanished. Thor and Bruce must have just driven Loki away.

Cool reason suddenly reasserted itself, but it seemed a little muddled with Steve Rogers still looming over him, cock still rather firmly in Tony’s ass. A blush of nearly lethal proportions was starting to spread across Steve’s face, and Tony considered for half a second if he needed to freak out at all.

_Nah._

From his position underneath, Tony lifted himself up enough to meet Steve’s mouth in a brief kiss. Then he laid himself back down and tucked his hands behind his head in a casual and expectant posture.

“Ah… Tony, I, um…” Steve trailed off, his arms trembling slightly, looking torn between embarrassment, shame, and desire.

Tony twitched his hips up and sighed in pleasure. “Keep going.”

Steve breathed out slowly, and began again, thrusting slow and deep, eyes on Tony. This time going at their own pace.


	2. Aftercare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 'Cause I was in the mood for some Steve/Tony aftercare. No reason.

Steve loomed above him, every muscle clearly defined as his face froze in a rictus of pleasure. Tony felt Steve swell and come inside him for the last time, more heat joining the slick spendings from their frantic two hours under the influence of Asgardian sex pollen. Tony was definitely sore, and a little raw, and his dick had just hung up a “Do Not Disturb” sign for the foreseeable future, but there was still nothing about this that didn’t feel good right now. Endorphins probably had a thing or two to do about that, but the very lovely view of Steve Rogers filling Tony’s eyes didn’t hurt at all either.

“Oh…” Steve made a tiny, breathy moan as he slowly (oh God, so beautifully torturously slowly) started to pull out of Tony. If his muscles just hadn’t been rendered into jelly by an orgasm marathon, Tony would have been just fine with doing everything in his power to keep him there. But since doing much of anything physical was out of the question, Tony just reached out with one tired hand and threaded his fingers through Steve’s sweat-damp hair. Steve’s head snapped up, alarm and guilt clear in his eyes, and Tony quickly shook his head.

“Sleepover?” he asked, smiling.

Steve stared at him like he’d just lost his mind, and Tony kept smiling as he kept up his, well, call it petting, because that was definitely what he was doing right now.

“Tony, I-. We should talk,” Steve said, and how in the name of everything that was holy could Steve manage to look like a blushing virgin discussing whether or not they should be holding hands in public when his cock was still halfway inside Tony’s ass?

“We are. About sleeping over,” Tony pointed out logically. He kept stroking along Steve’s head, making Steve blush even as he pulled completely out. Tony couldn’t stop himself from wincing because, hey, Steve was generously proportional and prep had been a little scanty, considering the circumstances.

“Are you all right?” Steve asked, losing the blush as he got a little of his Captain America aplomb back. 

“I,” Tony declared, making his hand into dead weight so Steve inadvertently dipped low enough for Tony to kiss him, “am great. You?”

Steve blushed again, hot against Tony’s face even as he returned the kiss. “Are you sure? Things were a little, um…” he waved vaguely, pulling back a little.

“Little bit sore, but in a good way,” Tony assured him, and yes he sounded a bit sappy, but he’d also just had like seven or eight orgasms right in a row with someone he’d very much like to have another few dozen (maybe spread out a bit more this time), so some sappiness could be excused.

“Is there, ah, anything I can do to help?” Steve asked, face still hot, but he wasn’t pulling away, and that was all good in Tony’s book.

A drawer popped open near floor level, and Tony finally realized that yes, he was still lying on his flightsuit on the floor of his living room. Next time, a mattress should probably be involved. And pillows. And silk sheets. 

Steve stared at the drawer that had emerged from the seemingly seamless wall and looked inside. A small jar of medicated cream was all it contained, and Steve plucked it out warily. Probably wondering why Tony had easily-accessible ointment in a floor-level drawer.

“Thanks, JARVIS,” Tony said, and Steve laughed a little nervously.

“Uh, he can see us?” Steve asked.

“Twenty-four seven surveillance, yeah.”

“Oh.” Steve froze, one hand tight around the jar, and Tony didn’t stop his slow, reassuring stroking (petting) for a moment. 

“One, all the video goes under automatic security clearance that not even Fury can breach, two, the others have exactly no grounds to say anything, and three… well, I don’t have a three, but this is eyes-only, Cap.”

Steve unfroze and got the top off the jar, dipping his fingers in to coat them before bringing them between Tony’s legs. Those blue eyes were intent, watching every nuance of Tony’s expression as he spread his thighs to give Steve access. Words died in Tony’s throat as Steve slowly, with absolute confidence, began to tenderly rub the ointment into the swollen rim of Tony’s hole. Tony’s eyes rolled back up into his head briefly as the medication soothed the stinging flesh, letting him focus just on the sensation of Steve’s fingers gently working inside him. 

“Tony?” Steve asked, his voice a quiet rumble more felt that heard.

Tony swallowed and found his voice again. “We may need to get Loki back for a second round of sex dust, because if I weren’t tapped out right now, I would jump you so fast-.”

Steve stopped him with a quick kiss, and Tony fisted his hand in Steve’s hair to keep him there, lazily darting his tongue against Steve’s mouth until he granted him entrance. Tony kissed him slowly and thoroughly, twining his tongue with Steve’s in the same rhythm as Steve’s fingers inside of him.

“How’s that feel?” Steve asked, when Tony finally released him. He didn’t stop his hand, just kept working the ointment into every millimeter of Tony’s sore flesh.

“So, so good,” Tony said honestly. “I was serious about the jumping, by the way.”

“And Loki?” Steve asked, his fingers stilling.

Tony waved his other hand dismissively. “He doesn’t get to watch. Ever.” 

Steve moved his hand again and dropped his head to press into Tony’s shoulder, his breath warming the skin where it met the arc reactor. “I don’t want to stop touching you,” he confessed. “Tony, I-.”

“Hey, that dust is gone, and I am completely enjoying everything that happened and is happening right now.” Tony sighed in contentment as Steve’s fingers twisted a little, a solid, warm pleasure radiating out from his core as Steve toyed with him.

“When we wake up…” Steve whispered. “If this isn’t a dream…”

“Not a dream, Capsicle,” Tony said firmly, and Steve looked up at him, uncertainty fading when he caught Tony’s confident gaze. “Now, how about that sleepover? Preferably in a bed, because as much as I like this carpet, my bed is much more awesome.”

Steve pulled his hand away, making Tony sigh a little at the loss, and scooped him up with a smile. And Tony might have protested at being carried like a bride over the threshold, but Jell-O muscles wouldn’t get him to the bedroom, and Steve had all sorts of muscles to spare. 

Steve practically molded himself to Tony’s side when they were cradled in Tony’s bed, and Tony turned to meet Steve in another kiss, this one in warm, soothing dim light, intimate, rather than half-exposed to the upper reaches of Manhattan. 

“When we wake up,” Tony promised, “and assuming no one else is taking over the city or anywhere else, I got a few things I want to show you.”

“Like what?” Steve asked, just a breath away from him.

Tony kissed him again as Steve’s arms tightened around him, bringing them as close as they could be together. “How to earn your badges, Boy Scout.”

Steve chuckled softly in Tony’s ear and relaxed against him. “It’s a date.”


End file.
